A devil in a dress
by TheLonelyPotato99
Summary: This story is a revision of 'What if...' This new story has blood, yandere and creepypasta. Hope you enjoy this re-vision of a failed concept. Rated T for blood, graphics and death. Happy Halloween 2019


My** first creepypasta fanfic… Enjoy.**

**Warning: This fic contains blood, yandere and horror.**

**Without further adieu, lets begin.**

It was late at night, Jason was already getting ready for bed, he had all his clothes and took his shower for the night. He was just finishing his Pokemon training with his team, a Gardevoir, Eevee, Alolan Vulpix, Garchomp, Milotic and a Pidgeot.

"Jason, its time for bed sweetheart" his mom called. Shutting his nintendo off he set it on his desk to let it charge, little did he know he would have the worst nightmare of his life. Shutting his eyes he failed to see his nintendo glow a blue light.

**"Why did you LEAVE ME?" **a voice called in his head, a pain spiked in his head. But he failed to notice it was getting brighter.

Getting up he could see a figure, but it was all wrong, its eyes were black with red irises, the arms were elongated and its hands had elongated fingers. This was a Pokemon Jason couldn't believe... it was his Gardevoir, but he took a look at her face, her expression was a mixture of things: sadness, anger, hate etc. He gulped when the figure looked at him.

**Hi master, i missed you for so long. Did you miss me? **the figure said ghostly and scarily

The dark figure touched his cheek with its ice cold hand, Jason shivered. But he hid the feeling of terror that was inside of him.

"NO, YOUR NOT MY GARDEVOIR. YOUR A MONSTER" he yelled.

**Then i'll show you your end. **The beast said before aiming a psycho cut to its neck. To Jason's shock it decapitated its head from its own neck, with blood splattering on his walls and floor.

Then to his horror the beast stood up seeming without a head and levitated forward until it was right in front of him. Jason was freaking out now. What was this thing? And why did it scare him so much?. Then as time slowed down he realized it had a fist directly at his chest. Jason didn't have any time to blink before its fist rammed into his chest.

All life seemed to vanish from his eyes, all that you could see was white in his eyes, there were no other signs of life. The beast meanwhile had his soul in its cold, dead hands. Then there was a blast of psychic energy in that house that night. Jason's parents and siblings just exploded in a mess of blood, organs and bones. The sight was massive, the surrounding neighbor hood just exploded in a domino effect.

* * *

In the end it seemed like someone played a deadly and gory game of dominos, nothing was left.

All there was was a nintendo 3DS with the cartridge still active but twitching every few seconds. On the start up screen was the generic start up sequence but there was the title 'POKEMON DEVIL' on top of the screen with 'START' just below it. In the background was Jason's soul in the form of his ghost, with him was his team. all with happy yet sadistic expressions on their faces, now they could be together forever...

just like it should have been.

* * *

**A/N: this was a little bit harder then i wanted it to be, I lost the draft i was working on, it contained what would lead up to this sort of ending. I sincerely apologize to all of you, This was intended to be much more gory then this, but as the old saying goes 'save what your working on'. LOL**

**A reason for my absence is that i'm taking more time towards my educational ****pursuits, that and i'm taking some time off but i'll upload every few months or so.**

**Again i'm sorry and i hope you have a happy Halloween 2019, we're almost in 2020. Can you believe it. Forgive me if i'm rambling on, i'm trying to make time and word count, lol. I have more stories planned for the future so stay tuned for those. I'll also be writing my first Amourshipping story too so... Yay.**

**Have any ways to help me? I'm losing encouragement for these stories of mine and i'd like that back please. **

**Peace :)**


End file.
